Building information modeling (BIM) can refer to the generation and/or management of data associated with a building (e.g., data associated with the components, equipment, and/or properties of the building). For example, BIM data can include architectural, mechanical, electrical, plumbing, sanitary, fire, and/or geometrical information associated with a building.
An operations and/or domain analyst (e.g., a maintenance person, user) of a building may be responsible for diagnosing, fixing, and/or resolving problems (e.g., faults and/or abnormalities) associated with the building (e.g., associated systems of the building). The analyst may also be responsible for diagnosing and/or improving poor performance (e.g., poor performance factors) of the building (e.g., of a system of the building).
In order to properly perform these tasks, however, the analyst has to have a sufficient understanding of the operational context of the building, and a sufficient understanding of the source of the problem and/or poor performance. Accordingly, the analyst may need a significant amount of time to review numerous (e.g., separate) sources of data in order to understand and identify a source of a problem. For example, in previous approaches, the data may be presented to the analyst in the form of data logs, such as spread sheets, performance reports, charts, etc., which may be time consuming and/or difficult for the operator to review, understand, and/or assess.